The Princesses of Gotham
by zomble
Summary: Mary Sue; we all hate them, right? So here's my story about several Mary Sues and what would most likely happen to them if they lived in Gotham city.
1. Joker

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the mary sue, unfortunately for her. Don't sue me, because, seriously, there are better things to do.

Author's Note: This is not ment to be taken seriously, it's a parody, or maybe a satire (I get them mixed up, they might be the same thing, for all I know), of the abundance of Mary Sues who have been popping up lately. I do not condone writing mary sue fics, as they are terrible and really, really, annoying. All right, that's all I have to say for the moment, so lets start the story!

The Princesses Of Gotham

Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in the city of Gotham, and Star Morningstar was waking up. "What a glorious morning today is, the sun is shining, birds are singing, and I'm going to have such a super time at the park!", she sang, jumping out of her bed. She was tall and thin, with eyes of swirling emerald green and long, silky, hair the color of chestnut. She daintily walked over to her closet and pulled out a flowery dress that totally matched her eyes. She went to the bathroom and took about two hours putting makeup on and brushing her perfect hair. She slipped on her sandals, and headed out her apartment door.

Star walked down the street. Gotham was a wonderful place to live, if you ignored all the murders and robberies that took place. She smiled at everyone she passed. "Hello, world! Hello, lady. Hello sir. Hello street bum!" The people grumbled and walked by her as fast as they could, not looking at her. She ignored their disgruntlement, and kept walking to her destination, the park.

When Star arrived at the park, children were laughing and playing while their parents tried to finish their books without cries of "Mommy! Ricky broke my dolly!" or somthing similar. Star sat down gracefully on a bench. And that was when she saw it; a man wearing purple with green hair walking towards the park. She was in luv, not love, which is an entirely different emotion, but luv. Sure, the man was being followed by a girl wearing some black and red outfit, but would she let that get in her way of tru luv? Hell no, she was Star Morningstar, bitches! She got up off of the bench she was sitting on and walked towards the man.

"Hello, my name is Star Morningstar! I am nineteen and a half years old, and I would love it if you would come back with me to my apartment!" Star was conifident, sure she was new in town, but damn it, everyone should know who the hell she was! The girl in the black and red outfit, which had a matching hat walked towards Star. "Hey, do ya know who you're talkin' to? Thats my mista J, and ya betta not make anymore moves on him? Got it?" she said, looking hatefully at Star. But there was no way Star was going to give up that easily. "Excuse me, sideshow, but I'm in luv, so don't get in my way." That made the man, "mista J", laugh loudly. "Hahaha! Thats rich! What're you gonna tell us next? You're batgirl or somthing?". Before Star could answer, a gun was pulled on her, and she was shot, point blank in the head. Harley Quinn hugged the Joker. "Glad she's outta the way, that girl was crazier than us!" It's never good to think you're perfect.

Author's Note: Well, that's chapter one! There are more girls out there and more villains for them to fall for, and more ways for said villains to take care of said girls. Next chapter: Rose McCandy meets the Scarecrow!


	2. Scarecrow

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the characters from Batman. Never have, never will.

Authors Note: Well, I apparently got generally positive reviews, so I'm gonna put up chapter two (like I wouldn't post it.) So, I don't have much to say, other than poor Jonathan Crane.

The Princesses Of Gotham

Chapter 2

Rose McCandy was having a good day so far, she had got her hair done, her nails fixed, and fed the homeless in a soup kitchen. All that was left on her schedule was to go get more books from the library to read to blind children. She loved helping those who were not as lucky to be like her. Of course, according to Rose McCandy, who was tall, redheaded, sparkling blue eyes, and perfect skin, no one was like her. No one could be like her, after all, she was considered perfect in every way, having graduated high school and college without a single grade below A, of course, it helped to have rich parents and bribe money. Rose McCandy flipped her hair in slow motion, it was a talent she had perfected over her lifetime.

Rose opened the door to the library and walked in, making sure to have a smile on her face. It was so much fun to get the commoners to admire her, after all, she was the fourteenth richest person in Gotham. Rose went to the childrens section and browsed before picking out a few books at random, not knowing if the stories were about cute farm animals or coping with the death of family members (one written by Bruce Wayne), then headed over to get some books for herself. She mostly got fantasy romance books, but today, she felt a strange urge to go to the nonfiction section, which was precisely where she bumped into a tall, extrodinarily thin man.

The thin man, one Jonathan Crane (who broke out of Arkham just two days ago and was using an alias to check out some books), glared at her. "Excuse me...but I need to get that book. It's very important that I have it." he said, trying to push past her. She stood there, starring at him, her eyes twinkling. "Where have you been all my life? You are what I've been looking for, sure you're kind of odd looking and you smell like you've been sleeping in a barn, but I need you badly. What is your name?" Rose asked, Jonathan was still trying to reach the book, she was blocking it. Not with fat, but the fact that whenever he tried to reach around her, she moved to intentionally block him. Suddenly, Jonathan got an idea, a wonderful, awful, idea!

"My dear..." he started, pausing as if interested in knowing her name, "I'm Rose McCandy." "...Rose. how would you like to come over to my place? You seem to be a well educated young lady, and maybe we can get to know each other better." Rose nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes! Here's you're book!". Rose handed it to him and they went to check out books together.

They found her seven hours later, screaming bloody murder and attempting to claw her own eyes out. She was declaired insane and sent to Arkham, where she was eventually killed because she wouldn't shut the hell up.

Authors Note: I'm not sure if this story is shorter or longer than the previous chapter (I don't have Microsoft Word on my computer), but I like it better. Scarecrow had to put his psycology skills to use on this girl, or else I doubt she would have left him alone.


	3. TwoFace

Disclaimer: Geeze, does every chapter need one? I do not own any Batman characters.

Authors Note: On the last chapter I forgot to tell who was gonna be in this one. So, after playing eenie-meenie-miney-moe, I picked out Two-Face for this chapter. Not much left to say now, so I'll start the story.

The Princesses of Gotham

Chapter 3

Angel Demonica was about to graduate when her brother was caught in the crossfire of a shooting. He escaped unharmed, but the thought that her brother could have died, well, it just sent Angel over the edge. She had to find someone to blame, and the first person's name she heard after the shooting was Harvey Dent, a district attourney. She placed the blame on him, since, according to her logic, he should have stopped them. Angel doesn't really know what a district attournies job is. But she wants to make someone, anyone but her, pay for the accident. Ever since then, seven years ago, long after Harvey Dent was scarred and became the criminal known as Two-Face, she has been training to become an assassin under the watchful eye of some old guy she met.

Angel set up her equipment, her bullets, the silencer, her sniper rifle, the laser sight, and some stuff she didn't know the use of. She tied her long black hair back in a ponytail and got into a comfortable position. She was ready to kill someone she had never met, hell, she hadn't even seen a picture of him since he got acid scarred! Angel had, however, had an informer tell her where Two-Face's next heist would be. And she had been waiting there since, sitting on the roof all day watching. Only a few minutes until 2:22, the time he was supposed to be there, and then she would make her move.

Angel heard a loud noise, they were right on time! She saw the glass break and the gang break in. She leaned forward and looked through the sight on her gun, and there he was, the man she blamed. Then he turned, and she saw somthing that took her by suprise; his face was very scarred (she honestly had no idea, as she had been training and didn't have time for somthing like watching TV or reading newspapers), and she loved scars. 'His face, it looks kinda...bacony.' she thought, as she watched him direct the others to only steal every other object. Her heart fluttered, and she shook her head. "I can do this." she whispered to no one but herself. 'No you can't. You love scars! Just go down there and touch them.' she was conflicted.

Angel let go of her sniper rifle and jumped down the building, landing perfectly on the ground. She removed her hairbow and smoothed out her outfit, pulling a mirror out of her pocket. 'My gosh, I'm gorgeous.' she smiled, 'There's no way he'll resist me.' She started walking towards Two-Face, who was not really paying her much attention, until she got really close to his face, reached out a hand, and just started rubbing his scars, which freaked him out greatly. "What the hell? Go away." she kept touching the scarred half of his face, "Thats it, heads, you live, tails you die."

It landed on tails.

Authors Note: That one was supposed to be more serious than the others, but oh well. I don't blame Two-Face for being freaked out. Next chapter: Marybell Sunshine meets the Mad Hatter.


	4. The Mad Hatter

Disclaimer: Still don't own Batman, never will.

Authors Note: I think this will be the last chapter for a while, I'm running out of ideas. I'll gladly accept ideas for A: New mary-sue names (none of actual mary sues though, don't want people getting all mad) B: Villains for them to meet (I'm not good at writing good guys, and it should only be Batman characters) C: situations (like laundry day, or somthing). Here; I'll start the story now.

The Princesses of Gotham

Chapter 4

It wasn't Marybells fault. She didn't know what she was doing, at least, thats what her lawyer said, when he had her plea insanity. Suprisingly, it worked, and Marybell found herself smack dab in Arkham. She would be staying there until she was completely cured of her insanity. The problem was, Marybell, tall, blonde with big, bright, blue eyes, was not insane. She just didn't want to go to jail, she figured it'd be a lot easier for her to just stay in an asylum for a while, pretend to get better, and walk out, a free gal. So far, a week into her stay, she was beginning to think she was going to be going crazy herself.

Oh, she tried to talk to the others, especially the other girls, who she thought she could relate to. She soon found out that not only were they crazy, one talked to plants, one was obsessed with a nutjob, and on, and on, but also, that she had nothing in common with them. Marybell grew up very popular with lots of friends, she liked stereotypical girly things and loved having a guy around to tell her what to do. She was almost kind of a valley girl type. Marybell gained the distrust of Poison Ivy for being a strict vegan, and Harley Quinn disliked her for absolutly no reason other than to mess with her head. Every day she would sit alone, feeling isolated, she would totally write about this in her diary when she got of there.

It was when she was finally about to snap from boredom, when someone she had never seen before was brought in. He was short, he was odd looking, and he was complaining about having to remove his hat. She was awe-struck. She had never seen anyone like that before, except for in high school, where she would laugh as her friends beat the hell out of guys like that. But now that she was twenty-seven, she had matured, a little, and was beginning to see guys not for their looks but for other reasons. Right now, she didn't have a reason, other than somthing her mother told her when she was younger, "Marybell, one day you'll find the right guy, and it won't matter whats on the outside, but whats on the inside." of course, her mother was refering to the very profitable job of organ harvesting, but Marybell ignored that.

Marybell watched him walk over to the "regular" patients and have a conversation. 'Go on, talk to him! You can do it!' she told herself. Marybell gathered up the courage and walked over towards him. "Hello, my name is Marybell Sunshine. Would you like to hang out with me?" she smiled at him. "Hey look, everybody, it's Barbie!" Harley Quinn laughed at her. Marybell laughed it off, despite being insulted, she acted like it didn't bother her at all. But it did. It hurt her. Deep. "You have no idea how many people have called me that! It never gets old." Poison Ivy looked at Marybell, "Why are you over here?" Marybell continued smiling, it was her way of seeming friendly, "I just felt we got off on the wrong foot, and I wanted to meet this gentleman here." she looked at him in a friendly way. He smiled back, "Hello, you know, you don't look like a Marybell, not at all. You look more like an Alice. I like Alices." "Oh, uh, ok. Whats...your name?" Marybell was taken back by that declairation, it was really awkward and she didn't really know what to say. "Oh, of course, most people call me the Mad Hatter, but you can call me Jervis."

Marybell tried her best to act cheerful, really. But when you keep getting called somthing not even close to your name, you tend to get a bit, angry, after awhile. She was even thinking about killing her new friend, and they'd only known each other for a month! "Alice, I have to ask you a riddle, why is a raven like a-" "I don't KNOW Jervis. It just is." that was the final straw, the same damn riddle, you'd think he'd be best friends with Edward Nigma, that was what drove her to try to kill him.

Marybell and the Mad Hatter broke out of Arkham a week later. Marybell, despite her valley girl way of thinking, managed to plan out his death with almost disturbing detail. That was one thing she prided herself on, her attention to detail. First, after breaking out, she would grab a weapon, call him to the same room as her, and bash him in the head. It wouldn't be the first guy she'd killed, thats why she was in Arkham to begin with.

"Jervis, hey, Jervis, come here for a sec. You totally have to see this!" she called in her sweetest voice, consealing the hammer behind her back. Just as expected, he rushed in. Marybell slowly pulled the hammer into view. "I think we need to part ways." she said, bringing it down. Right before the hammer struck, the Mad Hatter placed a mind control device behind her ear. "Why does it always turn out like this? You're just like all the others." he muttered. Suddenly, she started twitching. The device had malfunctioned, causing her brain to fry, in the truest since of the word. "This doesn't happen as often, though."

Authors Note: Wow, that was a lot of writing for me! Took me about six hours to write (I kept getting sidetracked). Marybell is supposed to be one of those mary sues who try to seem "dangerous" but really are just pathetic. I don't know whos gonna be next, so until I get more ideas (curse you, writers block!), I'm not gonna make more chapters for a while. There will be more eventually, though.


	5. Bruce Wayne

Disclaimer: I still do not own DC or Batman, or any Batman characters.

Authors Note: Oh gosh, how time has flown since I last wrote a chapter! Having writers block really sucks. But I'm back now. This is far from the last chapter, but I decided that since I had the idea in my head, I would make a Batman/Bruce Wayne Mary Sue. I've still got The Penguin, The Riddler, Killer Croc, Mr. Freeze, and maybe a Gary Stu for Poison Ivy. I figured I should throw this out there; these stories aren't based off of any particular Batman comic series, franchise, movie, etc. It's a sort of combination of them all, with bits and pieces from different versions. That sounds very confusing, but I'm trying to keep the characters as close to the comic book versions as possible. Well, on to the story!

The Princesses Of Gotham

Chapter 5

Bruce Wayne awoke to a very startling image; a girl, not much older than seventeen, was sitting on his bed, staring at him, causing him to jump slightly.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my bed?" he yelled, pulling his covers up around him more, he did not want this clearly insane girl seeing him near nude, who knows what she'd attempt to do. Of course, she wouldn't actually get past the attempt part, because as only a few people in Gotham new, he was also Batman.

"My name is Priscilla Manilla Cupcake. And I was watching you sleep!" the girl squealed, her bright pink ringlets falling gracefully over her extremely bright eyes, one the color of jade, the other was a shade of violet. She giggled as she saw his butler walk in, holding a tray with various foods of the breakfast variety on it.

"Another girl spent the night, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked, setting the tray down on a small table near the bed.

"I don't know how she got in, Alfred, but apparently she's been watching me sleep."

"Can I go to the Batcave now? I want to try on your pointy ears."

Everything stopped, as if in some sort of cartoon. Slowly Alfred and Bruce turned to look at Priscilla as she sat there, brushing her hair until it sparkled.

"Batcave? What are you talking about? I'm not Batma...who told you?" Bruce could tell she was completely serious. She knew he was Batman.

"Silly, I snuck around your house and looked everywhere, and found some incriminating evidence that definately shows that you are in fact Batman." she said matter-of-factly.

Bruce, Alfred, and Priscilla went down to the batcave, as Priscilla stared wide-eyed at everything around her. She went around touching everything she could get her hands on, and accidently broke a case containing an old costume, knocked over a giant penny, and toppled a T-Rex skeleton.

"This is so amazing, Brucie! Look how high up we are, its like a bottomless pit below us!" she was leaning over a ledge on the ground, tottering closely to sudden death, when suddenly, she lost her balance and fell, screaming, down and down, until there was finally after what seemed like forever, a sickening splatter.

"Alfred, you know there was no way I could have caught her in time, right?"

"Yes, Master Bruce."

"Good, now lets never speak of this again."

Authors Note: This chapter was written a bit differently than my previous ones, I've been wanting to try different writing styles for a while.


End file.
